FroggyCompany
'FroggyCompany '''was a YouTube Channel that made Super Mario plush videos, Top 10's, YouTube Poops, and animations. This was created by Daniel Whittam (known better as Froggy). He was the predecessor and inspiration to SuperMarioLogan. In 2010, FroggyCompany was terminated for repeatedly posting hate and sending threats towards SML. Beginnings (2007-08) Froggy set up his channel, FroggyCompany, on March 20, 2007. He mainly made Mario plush videos. He was the second to do this (The first was "The Cute Mario Bros", formerly known as MarioMario8989). Though most do not remember any of his videos, SMLArchive managed to make a video that showed some of his work, which can be viewed here. SuperMarioLogan (2008-10) The creator of SuperMarioLogan, Logan Thirtyacre, got the inspiration for making Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. Froggy gave Logan a lot of tips (like new characters and such) which helped SML gain several subscribers and attention, and the two became good friends. Froggy even gave Logan ideas for SML's most famous series, ''Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. With that series, SML was boosted into popularity. However, this was not a good idea, because in less than five months, SML started putting FroggyCompany under the water. After a while, Froggy stopped talking to Logan, mainly because he didn't want to do plush videos anymore. He wanted to do YouTube Poops, gaming, Top 10s, etc. Competition With SML and IHATEMARIOLOGAN campaign (2009-10) When SuperMarioLogan was gaining fame in 2008 (particularly late 2008) at their series, Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, Froggy got jealous. He was jealous because he gave ideas that contributed to the series, while SML got all the credit/fame and most of the community forgot about FroggyCompany. Froggy felt like he deserved the channel, not Logan. Froggy decided to message Logan on Skype. He asked him if he could have the password to SuperMarioLogan, since he was the one that made the channel famous, stating that he "created" Logan. When Logan refused (instead offering to give FroggyCompany a shoutout), Froggy got really mad, deleted all his plush videos, unfriended and blocked Logan, and unsubscribed to SML. The competition between SML and FroggyCompany had begun. The competition between SML and FroggyCompany had gotten more tense, and soon it had been taken to a whole new level. July 2009, Froggy set up a channel called IHATEMARIOLOGAN, which was a channel where he made videos saying Logan was gay, how much he hated SML, where people could comment about how much they hated SML, etc. Froggy and fans of his constantly harassed Logan over jealously of SML becoming more and more popular He also started uploading SML's videos onto FroggyCompany. Surprisingly, Froggy was actually succeeding in his hate group. From 2009 to 2010, on an endless loop, there was all kinds of drama surrounding the community, and Logan had many haters who wanted him to die. IHATEMARIOLOGAN seemed like an unstoppable force. It was a dark time for SML. End of FroggyCompany and a New Beginning (2010-) In January 2010, Froggy posted a new video on IHATEMARIOLOGAN, which was a threat to kill Logan if he give Froggy the password to SML or take down his channel, website, and every trace of himself that he could on the internet by February 2. He sent this video to Logan 234 times. Logan finally reported Froggy on February 1, moments before midnight and moments before Logan had the thought of killing himself. On March 18, two days before FroggyCompany's third anniversary, Froggy's account was terminated by YouTube. Froggy, shortly after finding out his channel was taken down, set up another account, and started posting more hate towards SML, until Logan reported that and got it taken down, too. Froggy, not knowing what to do next, decided to have a fresh start with something else: He wanted to do animation because he was inspired by various animators from YouTube and Newgrounds, and he did have a sense of humor that wasn't in his plush videos; He wanted to target mostly teens and adults. Froggy's doing well nowadays. He's making work on YouTube, Newgrounds, Tumblr, etc, and animates for Planet Dolan. He's on good terms with Logan now and doesn't care much about him anymore. He has recently made Inside Out Rule 34, which can be viewed here (warning: may contain mature content). His new YouTube channels are TPC Podcast (formerly called FroggyCompany in HD) and FroggywithFries. Today he also owns a gaming podcast called ThirdPartyController. Some say Froggy committed suicide after his channel was terminated, which isn't true. Category:The first plushtubers Category:Former Plushtubers